role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassiel
|faction = RPverse Deities|category = Characters}} Cassiel '''is the '''God of Heaven, and thus its Supreme Ruler. Cassiel is Heaven's god and represents it. Front Information Cassiel is the God of Heaven, the RPverses' supreme ruler of Heaven. A tall and heroic figure, Cassiel's job is to be the ruler of Heaven and fight against those that would ever challenge its grace--or himself. Biography Creation Gabriel and Hellraiser were originally the supreme rulers of Heaven and Hell, but a year ago, for unknown reasons, both of them dropped down from the throne and two other underlings were chosen to take the throne. One, an archangel, and the other, a powerful demon. These beings were known as Cassiel and Abaddon. Both of them were gifted with power from former rulers greater than even themselves, and were established as the new rulers of Heaven and Hell. Current Times Cassiel remains as the current God of Heaven and its supreme ruler. Appearance Cassiel is a tall and athletic figure, standing at nearly 8 feet tall. Much like Chronia, he is a beautifully attractive male in the image of a human. He has silky, long light blonde hair that reaches down to his back, and his skin is pale--yet supple and flawless. His eyes are monolid, and his pupils are a shining diamond blue. Cassiel's body type is an mesomorph, and is very muscular and defined while also having bulky biceps and shoulders. Out of his back protrudes large angel wings that extend as long as 15 feet wide. There are three angel wings on each side of his back, meaning he has six in total. The top and bottom pairs a bright white, while the middle pairs are gold. Cassiel's choice of clothing involves advanced platinum knight armor, with gold accents tracing over it. He has sharp shoulder guards, elbows, and plate shielding on each side of his thighs. He has a helmet with a thin visor, and sharp, small angelic wings protruding upwards from his helmet. He also wields his Sword of Heaven, a razor sharp longsword with long angel-wing designed crossguards and a hilt of 40.6 cm. Personality A graceful figure, Cassiel is very heroic and has immense compassion, and can forgive anyone despite their sins, even the worst--Abaddon himself. He has incredible empathy and sympathy and will never break a promise, and will welcome anyone into Heaven as long as they do not align themselves with evil. Cassiel despises evil and will vanquish it when he is called to help. He speaks with an eloquent and broad voice, emanating a voice of sincerity and peace. Despite this, he is not entirely a pacifist and is very willing to go to battle if it is by all means necessary, as he is very determined on the battlefield and will fight violently and brutally to protect or prosper for what he's fighting for. Abilities Cassiel= Cassiel Cassiel is the God of Heaven and the most powerful angel in existence, so he is known for his incredible strength and the following powers, but not limited to... *'Transcendent Angel Physiology' - Being an angel and the most powerful one there is, his abilities represent that of the most powerful godly angels and is connected to such powers. *'Flight' - Cassiel can fly. *'Holy Voice' - Cassiel has a holy voice, able to project, cleanse, heal, shatter, destabilize, disintegrate, unstabalize other things in the surrounding using his own voice. *'Peace Manipulation' - Cassiel can induce peace in all forms and in anyone and anything he chooses. **'Purification' - Cassiel can purify anyone and anything. *'Divine Presence' - Cassiel's being emits a heavenly and divine presence and can use it to cause supernatural environmental effects. **'Divine Protection' - Casiel can shield his body in a heavenly and divine power from weak evil forces that attempt to harm him. *'Blessing Manipulation' - Cassiel can induce or remove blessing on anyone and anything. *'Divine Infusion' - Cassiel can induce anyone or anything with divine powers or forces. *'Divine Banishment' - Cassiel can banish anyone and anything from Heaven, except for Sachiel and GodGodzilla. *'Curse Creation' - Cassiel can create curses. *'Curse Manipulation' - Cassiel can control, induce, and remove curses on anyone or anything. *'Immortality' - Cassiel has one of the highest forms of immortality, and can only be killed/erased by Sachiel and GodGodzilla. *'Angelic Force Manipulation' - Cassiel can use and manipulate his own angelic power. *'Divinity' - Cassiel has an immortal status of divinity, representing a being with divine capabilities. *'Divine Creature Creation' - Cassiel can create divine beings or creatures. *'Angel Creation' - Cassiel can create angels out of nothing. **'Rank Gifting' - Cassiel can establish ranks to any of his angels. *'Power Granting' - Cassiel can grant powers to his creations or anyone and anything. *'Divine Mystokinesis' - Cassiel can use divine magic. **'Angelic Mystokinesis' - Cassiel can use angelic or heavenly magic. *'Apporting' - Cassiel can apport and summon anyone and anything, except for Sachiel and GodGodzilla. *'Resurrection' - Cassiel can resurrect anyone and anything. *'Godly Condition' - Cassiel has the highest and most powerful abilities out of any angel in existence and has the highest physical and mental condition of them all. *'Nigh-Omnipotent Strength' - Cassiel's strength is superior to that of any angel, and is only challenged by Abaddon and surpassed by Sachiel and GodGodzilla. *'Nigh-Omnipotent Speed' - Cassiel's speed is superior to that of any angel, and is only challenged by Abaddon and surpassed by Sachiel and GodGodzilla. *'Nigh-Omnipotent Capabilities' - Cassiel's capabilities stretch far and wide, such as agility, reflexes, vision, equilibrium, durability, stamina, intelligence, omniscience, omnilock, omnipresence, etc. *'Indomitable Will' - Cassiel is completely free of any evil there is, as nothing can corrupt him or change his heroic ways. *'Divine Element Manipulation' - Cassiel can use most forms of the elements through divinity. **'Holy Pyrokinesis' - Cassiel can use holy fire, and is among one of his strongest elemental powers, on par with his divine light. **'Holy Photokinesis' - Cassiel can use holy light, and is among one of his strongest elemental powers, on par with his divine fire. **'Divine Geokinesis' - Cassiel can use holy earth. **'Divine Ergokinesis' - Cassiel can use holy energy. **'Divine Electrokinesis' - Cassiel can use holy lightning. **'Divine Hydrokinesis' - Cassiel can use holy water. **'Divine Aerokinesis' - Cassiel can use holy air. Trivia * While the owner of Cassiel easily gave Abaddon a name, he had to go through several names with Cassiel until he chose "Cassiel" as his name. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Deities Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Angels Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters (Gojiran)